Elements of such type are known and widely used. Although such elements solve their function in a satisfactory way, they have some drawbacks.
Cover elements for greenhouses can be provided as a cover panel arranged on or constituting the greenhouse roof.
As it is known, greenhouse roofs are generally composed of two inclined pitches formed by aligning transparent panels, generally made of glass, supported by a plurality of horizontal members and inclined members. During the summer greenhouses are usually covered by special nets and/or painted to limit light penetrating therein, thereby preventing overheating. This involves an increase of material and labor costs.
Covering the greenhouse with such prior art devices causes the sunlight to be reflected, preventing sunlight from entering and overheating the greenhouse.